


The Forgotten Kits

by orphan_account



Series: Forgotten Legacy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, I need to stop tagging, Probably really bad, are they mary-sues, evil sandstorm, kind of young squirrelflight and leafpool, like she tries to kill literal kits, no i didn't just kidding, oof, out of character sandstorm, takes place inbetween the sight and dark river, very non-canon, wait i spoiled it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this world, Firestar and Cinderpelt had three kits. Three kits, forced to leave ThunderClan for their safety. Each one promised to return one of their kits to ThunderClan, for their father to raise. Blaze was raised in a camp of loners, knowing little of clan life. Her mother, Cherrypelt, chose Blaze to return to ThunderClan before taking her son and running away to WindClan. Blaze must forget everything she was raised with, and learn the life of a clan cat. But little does Blaze know, something horrible is lurking beneath the surface of her new home.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm so sorry for writing this

The Forgotten Kits

*BEFORE YOU READ, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING THE POWER OF THREE, JUST AFTER THE FIRST BOOK. I HAVE INSERTED FAN CHARACTERS INTO THUNDERCLAN, SHADOWCLAN, RIVERCLAN, WINDCLAN, AND THERE IS A LONER CAMP.*

CHAPTER ONE: RETURN

Blaze looked at the ThunderClan camp, shaking. The cat behind nudged her rump, edging her towards the camp. She looked back, not wanting to leave her father.  
“Blaze, you must go,” He said, standing next to her.  
“Why must I leave? Can't I stay with you, and Chestnut, and Goose? Why am I the only one that has to go?”  
“Remember what I told you? You mother came from here, and when she joined us, she had you, Chestnut, and Goose. But her father, your grandfather, never got to see you. She promised him she would send one of her kin back for him to raise, and she chose you,” Tooth explained, his bright yellow eyes looking into hers. “Now, go see your kin.”  
Blaze shuddered, moving forward. She looked back, groaning when she noticed that her father had left. She thought about running away to WindClan, where she had heard that her fourth sibling had ran off to, but she knew that she would be turned away. Knowing that she had no choice, she entered the camp.  
“Who are you?” A gruff voice greeted her, and Blaze looked up. It was a large, gray tom, with piercing yellow eyes. Blaze swallowed, then spoke.  
“Uh, my mother sent me.”  
“And who's your mother?”  
“Cherrypelt.”  
“Cherrypelt... Is she a clan cat?”  
“She used to be in ThunderClan, then left, and I don't know what happened after that,” Blaze explained, feeling braver. She noticed the cat's face soften, then call over a ginger tabby named Firestar.  
“Yes, Graystripe?” The cat asked. He padded over to the two, tail held high. “Is it another lost kit? We can't take another one.”  
“It's some kit who claims to be Cherrypelt's kit. She said her name was-”  
“Blaze. My name is Blaze.”  
“Cherrypelt's kit?”  
“Yeah. She was born in ThunderClan, then she left.”  
“Well where is she now?” The cat, Firestar, asked. He was crouching, trying to be on eye-level with the extremely small cat.  
“I'm not a kit, first of all. She was in my camp, then she took my brother and joined WindClan, or RiverClan, maybe. My father sent me over here, and he said that someone here wanted to raise me,” Blaze explained, standing taller. The small she-cat flattened her ears, trying to look threatening.  
Firestar looked confused, then slowly, his face morphed into an expression of joy. “You're my kit!” He exclaimed, picking up the small she-cat up by her scruff. Cats in the clan were watching, and some tried approaching the clan leader.  
“Put me down! I'm not a kit! I'm eight moons, for StarClan's sake!” Blaze hissed, trying to kick the cat who was picking her up. “I'm not even your kit!”  
“You're my grand-kit!” Firestar put Blaze down, still over-whelmed with joy. “Before you meet the rest of your family, I'll explain some things.” He herded Blaze into a large den, what she assumed to be the leader's den, and gestured for her to sit on the cold, cave floor.  
“The first thing you should know is why your mother left. Your mother, Cherrypelt, had to leave ThunderClan for her safety, along with her littermates. I don't know where they went, but I do know that they all had kits. I told each of them before they left that they had to choose one kit to send back to ThunderClan when they were apprentices, and it looks like your mother chose you.”  
“Then where are the other kits?”  
“Actually, one is already here,” Firestar said, walking out of the den. “He'll show you around, and introduce you to your mentor. We'll have an apprentice ceremony in a few minutes. He's waiting by the nursery, the den over there.” He gestured towards the den with his tail. Blaze nodded and padded over to the den.  
“Are you Blaze?” A large, gray-and-white tabby tom stood in front of Blaze, towering over her. The golden-brown tabby she-cat standing next to him sat down, studying Blaze. The she-cat was heavily pregnant, and she looked young. Blaze could tell that the two were mates.  
“Yeah, who are you?” Blaze replied snarkily. She lashed her tail, her blue eyes looking the large tom up and down.  
“I'm Troutstep, and this is Tigerlily. I'm supposed to show you around,” The tom, Troutstep, answered. “StarClan, isn't she adorable, Tigerlily? Anyway, I'm not supposed to call you Blaze anymore. So you should probably get used to being called Blazepaw. Follow me.” Troutstep herded Blaze, or Blazepaw, towards a much smaller den. Tigerlily followed behind her, chatting with Troutstep.  
Blazepaw knew it was going to be hard to live here.


	2. Over-Acheiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazepaw meets her first rival, and possible threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof kill me  
sandstorm is really out of character in this, but it pushes the story  
i actually really love sandstorm she's one of my faves but for the sake of this fic, she's gonna be really evil  
that makes me love her even more tho

CHAPTER TWO: OVERACHEIVER

“Hey, Blazepaw!” It had been a week since Blaze, or Blazepaw, had joined ThunderClan, and she still hadn't gotten used to her new name. She turned over, trying to ignore the high-pitched voice coming from the entrance of the apprentice den. “Blazepaw, come on! Graystripe's gonna get super mad! You know he hates it when you sleep in.”  
“Go away, fur-brain,” Blazepaw muttered, trying to ingore Sheeppaw's annoying voice. “Why are you here, anyway? I thought Firestar was going to make Brightheart my mentor today.”  
“Brightheart's busy, or somethin'. Hurry up!” Sheeppaw pulled Blazepaw out of her nest by her scruff, dragging her over to the entrance. Blazepaw hissed and tried to scratch Sheeppaw, kicking and mewling for the larger tom to put her down.  
“Use your size to your advantage!” A gruff voice called out. Blazepaw flattened her ears and flipped upwards, landing on Sheeppaw's fluffy head, she nipped his ear, holding on with her sharp claws as Sheeppaw tried to throw her off. Graystripe padded over to the two, grinning. “Enough playing, you two. Clean yourselves up and meet me by where we usually train, don't be late.”   
“You should've let me sleep, fuzz-brain.”  
“Oh, come on. I want you to become a warrior,” Sheeppaw said, shaking his fluffy, black fur. Blazepaw winced, re-coiling slightly. She picked the dirt out of her short, ginger, fur, disgusted by how dirty the den was.  
“You go ahead. I need to pick this- dirt, out of my fur. StarClan, why is this Clan so dirty?” Blazepaw went back to picking bits of dust and mud out of her fur. Sheeppaw shook his fur one last time and left. Blazepaw sighed and exited the apprentice den, her path being stopped by a large, pale ginger she-cat.  
“Sandstorm, hello. Please, move,” Blazepaw forced out, trying to be polite.  
“A cat like you should have more respect for a real warrior,” Sandstorm hissed, lashing her tail.  
“What does that mean?” Blazepaw spat. “I'm your grand-kit.”  
“Your blood isn't pure. It's tainted with loner blood.”  
“That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Sandstorm, your own mate was literally a kittypet. Don't you think that's worse than loner blood? I have WindClan blood, too. Not to mention RiverClan, so how do you feel about that? More reasons to hate me, I suppose. Your brain is filled with fluff, Sandstorm,” Blazepaw said, rolling her eyes. Sandstorm was shocked, flattening her ears in anger.  
“You'll be punished for that, fox-heart!”  
“Then punish me! Send me back to my home, for all I care! It's like the Dark Forest with you around!” Blazepaw yelled, padding away. Sheeppaw trotted up to her, his tail swaying back and forth rapidly.  
“An enemy in your first week? Wow, Blazepaw!” Sheeppaw mused, rubbing up agaisnt the smaller she-cat.  
“A warrior, too. Go eat a toad, Sheeppaw.”  
“A warrior! StarClan, you over-acheiver!”  
Blazepaw sighed harshly and sprinted over to where Graystripe had told them to train.


	3. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazepaw defends her only friend from her mentor, and gets punished severely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short but like i hope you guys like it (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)

CHAPTER THREE: TROUBLEMAKER

“You need to work on your technique, Blazepaw. If you're a big cat, you can't fight like a small cat. If you're a small cat, you can't fight like a big cat. Don't do what Sheeppaw's doing, do what you're doing,” Graystripe explained.  
“My technique is fine,” Blazepaw growled.  
“Did I do good?” Sheeppaw asked eagerly, his blue eyes filled with excitement.  
“Sheeppaw, you're not fighting hard enough. You have so much strength to use, yet when you fight Blazepaw, you don't use it. When you're fighting other apprentices, like Hollypaw, you fight extremely well. You just can't fight Blazepaw. What's wrong?”  
Sheeppaw's ears flattened, his eyes darting around the forest. Blazepaw sighed, rolling her eyes and hanging her head. “Is he a good hunter?” Blazepaw asked, tired of the silence.  
“He does well, but his size makes it hard. I think this forest is too hard for him to hunt in,” Graystripe replied. “But your hunting is excellent, Blazepaw. I think you have the right speed and agility for hunting. Try to be a bit quieter.”  
“O-oh...” Sheeppaw said, looking away and avoiding Graystripe's gaze. Blazepaw suspected that Sheeppaw was always embarrased by his large size, and this basically confirmed it. “I'll try harder! Don't worry, Graystripe!” Sheeppaw straightened his posture, his blue eyes becoming bright again.  
“I hope so,” Graystripe said, his voice indicating that he didn't care. “Blazepaw, let's practise your hun-”  
“What about Sheeppaw?” Blazepaw blurted out, her blue eyes shooting daggers in Graystripe's direction.  
“What about him?”  
“You said that he's not the best hunter, so why don't you help him? You are his mentor, after all.”  
“Blazepaw, I don't think you should be commenting on th-”  
“I don't want the only friend I have to not become a warrior because of your louzy training!” Blazepaw screamed, claws unsheathed and tail lashing. “I don't want to have to wait an extra few months for you to do your job right, just so he can become a warrior! Sheeppaw shouldn't have to delay his life because of you! So for StarClan's sake, just train him.”  
“Blazepaw, for that, comment, go join Hollypaw clean the Elder's Den, and I will do the training,” Graystripe hissed, his yellow eyes flaming with anger.  
“StarClan, I hope you do the training,” Blazepaw retorted, sprinting back to the clan, loathing Graystripe with each step. She knew that she was in trouble, but she didn't care.  
That's what scared Sandstorm the most.


	4. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazepaw and Sheeppaw sneak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been updating -w-''  
school is rOUgH  
also we're renovating my room, so i have to clean it out and get rid off stuff, so that was time-consuming.

CHAPTER FOUR: SNEAKING OUT

“Blazepaw?”  
Blazepaw finished dragging the moss into the elder's den before turning around to greet her friend. She had warmed up quite a bit to Sheeppaw since her argument with Graystripe. “Yeah?”  
“Could I help you? The fight was my fault, so I should help.”  
“Sheeppaw, you did nothing. I started it.” Blazepaw paused to shiver, her tail twitching with the cold. “But if you want to help, go drag out the old nests.” Sheeppaw grinned and started to drag out two nests at a time, as his large mouth helped him carry more.  
“Are you okay, Blazepaw? You seem... cold,” Sheeppaw asked, standing next to her. Blazepaw shivered some more, shaking with the chilly air.  
“I'm just cold. Bare-leaf is coming, everyone is cold,” Blazepaw replied, avoiding the elder's gaze. “If I work harder, I'll be less cold.”  
“Mhm. Well, do you want to get out of here? Radishpaw and Yewpaw found this cave thing, and all the apprentices are going to celebrate Radishpaw becoming a warrior. It's in a few minutes, come with me?”  
“I thought you followed the rules.”  
“You've known me for a week.”  
“True enough. Let's get out of here.”  
“Wait!” Sheeppaw stopped Blazepaw by grabbing her scruff. “How are we going to sneak out with Frostswoop right there?” He hissed, his eyes darting from Blazepaw to Frostswoop.  
“Please. Frostswoop sleeps so much, she may as well be dead. The only cat we have to worry about is Troutstep, but he's basically all over Tigerlily, so walk on out.”  
Sheeppaw shrugged and carried Blazepaw by her scruff, his fluffy, dark gray chest fur concealing the tiny she-cat. He padded into the forest, dropping her by a small tunnel.  
“I didn't need that,” Blazepaw growled. She shook her short fur, sniffing the air. She smelled Radishpaw, Yewpaw, Beepaw, and all of the other apprentices. The sky was darkening, the cold air becoming freezing.  
“Graystripe was right outside the elder's den. He would've clawed off your pelt in a heartbeat if he caught you. I saved you, Blazepaw,” Sheeppaw said. “Now follow me.”  
Sheeppaw squeezed through the tunnel with ease, and Blazepaw realized that Sheeppaw was extremely skinny, his fur flattening agaisnt his thin body as he crawled through the tunnel. Blazepaw followed, following Sheeppaw's scent. Her eyesight wasn't the best, but her hearing and sense of smell were acute.  
“Sheeppaw! Welcome!” Yewpaw exclaimed, his tail wagging excitedly. “Hey, guys! Sheeppaw brought his mate!”   
Sheeppaw groaned and stepped away form Blazepaw. Blazepaw stood tall, her tail held high.  
“You guys seriously call this celebrating? This is as exciting as a Gathering,” She replied harshly.  
“Please,” Beetlepaw sneered, padding over to the small she-cat. “Little loner here has never been to a Gathering in her life!”  
“I'm sure you haven't either, Beetlepaw. After all, why would Firestar want to show off some buzzard-face when they could show off a valuable cat,” Blazepaw answered, abou tot crawl back into the tunnel. “I'm out of here. I can't stand smelling Beetlepaw's fox-breath.”  
“I'm so sorry, Beetlepaw, Blazepaw didn't mean i-” Sheeppaw began, trying to apologize.  
“I meant every bit of it!” Blazepaw called out from the tunnel. She nipped Sheeppaw's tail, glaring at him with her blue eyes from the darkness of the tunnel.  
“Uh, see you when you're a warrior, Radishpaw!”  
“Go ahead, but you're gonna miss the warrior name guess!”  
“Sounds fun!” Sheeppaw replied, following Blazepaw. “That sounds... not fun.”  
“Of course it sounds 'not fun', you feather-brain!” She hissed, exiting the tunnel and shaking her short fur. “Let's head back, it's getting dark.”  
Sheeppaw hesitated, looking at the moon. It was almost full. He wondered about the cats in StarClan, watching over him, his brother, and Blazepaw. He knew that StarClan had something planned for him, something big.  
He knew it would be coming soon.


	5. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazepaw and Sheeppaw say goodbye to the Clan, and set off on their legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOf  
sandstorm is really evil in this one but i still love her-

CHAPTER FIVE: THE LAKE

The storm raged on outside, and Blazepaw shivered as she tried to warm herself by getting closer to Sheeppaw's fluffy pelt. A she-cat stood in the entrance of the den, a murderous glint in her leaf-green eyes. She slowly padded in, staying close to the ground.  
She grabbed the small she-cat by her scruff, picking her up and carrying her into the storm.  
“Blazepaw?” Sheeppaw muttered, lifting his head. He spotted the shadow of the sandy she-cat, and Blazepaw's small form in her jaws. He silently followed behind them, following their scent.  
The she-cat carried Blazepaw out of the camp, down to the... lake? Sheeppaw stayed in the shade, trying to hide his large form. He watched from the cliff above the lake, his eyes squinting.  
“Is it morning yet...?” Blazepaw muttered, wiggling slightly.  
“Shut up, you stupid fur-ball!” The she-cat hissed, and Sheeppaw immediately recongized the voice. Sandstorm.  
Sandstorm slowly dipped Blazepaw into the lake, wincing when Blazepaw flipped back and landed onto her head, fully awake. “What the-? Get off of me!” Sandstorm hissed, trying to shake off the small she-cat. Blazepaw bit down onto Sandstorm's ear, blood leaking down from the wound.  
Sheeppaw had seen enough, leaping down from the cliff onto Sandstorm's back. He tackled her, biting down on her tail. Sandstorm slid into the lake, plummeting underwater with all the weight on her. Blazepaw let go of her ear, floating up to the top.  
“Sheeppaw!” She cried, struggling to get a grasp on the large tom.  
“Get back to the clan! I'll be there soon!”  
“Don't pull that trick on me!” She mewed, swimming down to him. She got under him, pushing him up with her head. “Get up there, fur-ball!”   
Sandstorm bit down on Blazepaw's tail, trying to drag Blazepaw down into the murky depths. She kicked back, her hind claws nearly taking out Sandstorm's eye. Sandstorm was too strong, and dragged the small she-cat down to the bottom of the lake. Blazepaw closed her eyes, letting the cold water take her to StarClan.

“Good morning.”  
“Am I in StarClan yet?”  
“No, sorry. I wish I was, too.”  
Blazepaw sat up, flinching when the sunlight hit her eyes. “Am I in ThunderClan?”  
“You wish. No, after the whole Sandstorm thing, we had to leave. I took us to the Two-leg house, the one that's empty during bare-leaf?”  
“Yeah, I know that one,” Blazepaw groaned, attempting to stand up. “What the-! I can't walk!”  
“You, or Sandstorm, nearly broke your leg,” Sheeppaw mewed, dragging over some herbs. He nudged them towards Blazepaw. “Eat.”  
“No way. You don't know anything about herbs! You're probably gonna kill me!” She hissed, pushing them awayw with her, apparently crooked, tail. “She hurt my tail, too. I look like Yewpaw, y'know.”  
“Speaking of Yewpaw, he taught me herbs. The daisy leaf will ease the pain, the thyme will ease the shock, and the frog is there for breakfast.”  
“I'm not in shock, Sheeppaw. That was last night.”  
“Why call me Sheeppaw if we're never going back to ThunderClan? We can live on our own, maybe go back to where you were born!”  
“I'm keeping my clan name because calling you Sheep sounds stupid. We should go to the Tribe, and live there. It's easier.”  
“Just eat your herbs,” Sheeppaw replied, sitting down next to her. “The Tribe would be okay, my mom told me that she has a sister there.”  
“Mhm.” Blazepaw ate the herbs, gagging when she ate the frog. “Frog? Seriously?”  
“Look, we're basically in ShadowClan territory. Eat up. We're heading to the Tribe at sun-high.”


	6. Frog-Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazepaw and Sheeppaw arrive at the Tribe, and begin their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof most of the cats in the tribe are ocs and not canon because i'm too lazy to re-read the series for the names of the cats

CHAPTER SIX: FROG-BREATH

“You smell like a frog.”  
“Well, I was hunting them all morning, so I'd assume I smell like them,” Sheeppaw replied, not even grunting as he carried Blazepaw on his back. Blazepaw was extremely light, and Sheeppaw was extremely strong, so he was able to carry her easily. “Y'know, you're kind of depending on me for food, medicine, shelter, and tranportation, so I think you should watch your mouth.”  
“I could do just as well on my own,” Blazepaw mewed snootily, laying her head down on her paws.  
“You can't walk.”  
Blazepaw huffed and closed her eyes. The sun was shining brightly, so it was hard for her to try to sleep. She heard hawks in the distance, and curled deeper into Sheeppaw's fur. She wanted to be hidden from any and all birds, hearing stories of kits being torn away from mothers and being carried away by birds. She knew that she looked like a kit, so any bird would assume that she was a perfect meal.  
“Is that the Tribe?” Sheeppaw mewed. “It looks... cold.”  
“Hey, you Tribe cats!” Blazepaw exclaimed, standing on Sheeppaw's head. Sheeppaw winced and lowered his head, Blazepaw's loud and squaky voice ringing in his ears.  
“Blazepaw, come o-”  
“We've come to move in! We're two apprentices with no home!”  
Blazepaw must have said the wrong thing, as two, large cats approached them. They un-sheathed their claws, and slowly moved towards the two apprentices.  
“Uh oh,” Blazepaw muttered. She jumped off of Sheeppaw's back, flinching when her hurt paw hit the ground. She unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth.  
“What is your business here?” A large, light gray she-cat growled. “Come to steal our prey?”  
“Don't jump to conclusions, bird-brai-”  
“Blazepaw!” Sheeppaw hissed. “I'm sorry. My... friend, is a bit defensive. She's been on edge ever since we've left.”  
“Bee, calm down. These apprentices need help. What's your name?” The second, smaller, tom asked. He was a russet tabby, with yellow eyes.  
“I'm Sheeppaw, and this is Blazepaw. We're from ThunderClan.”  
“You don't smell like ThunderClan,” The larger, Bee, retorted. She circled the two, sniffing the air. “You smell like frog. Like ShadowClan.”  
“Told you,” Blazepaw whispered, a smug look on her face. “We had to spend the night in ShadowClan territory before coming here.”  
“Do you know a she-cat named Dew that Lays on Grass?” Sheeppaw asked, a hopeful look in his blue eyes.  
“Dew? Yeah, she's nursing her kits. How do you know her?” The smaller one asked.  
“Her sister is my mother.”  
“Which one?” Bee snorted, and the smaller cat giggled too. “Her parents had so many kits, Stoneteller had to send some to the Clans! They all looked the same, too. Except for Creek, she-”  
“Enough, Bee. What is your mother's name?”  
“Um, Lizardstep. She looks like me, but she has white spots on her face and back of neck,” Sheeppaw answered, his blue eyes sparkling with hope.  
“Lizard? Oh, she was horrible! Y'know, once she-”  
“Bee! Enough! I'm sorry, Bee can't keep her mouth shut. Lizard is Dew's sister, don't worry. Why do you want to meet her?”  
“We had to flee our clan for our lives. We were thinking that living somewhere with family would be safest,” Blazepaw answered, sitting awkwardly. Her hurt leg was still throbbing with pain, and it still had the bandage Sheeppaw had put on it.  
“Well,” The small tom said. “I'm Poppy, and welcome to the Tribe.”


	7. Announcement

I'll be rewriting this story, so I'm no longer updating it.

Also, I'm going to be posting a warriors fanfic on my wattpad account tiredxrat. if you want your oc to be in it, message me there. it's going to be a minor part, though.


End file.
